Cranberries
DOLORES O’RIORDAN – NO BAGGAGE TOUR – NORTH AMERICA 2009.10.12 House of Blues Los Angeles, CA USA 2009.10.11 Great American Music Hall San Francisco, CA USA 2009.10.08 Gothic Theatre Denver, CO USA 2009.10.06 Fine Line Minneapolis, MN USA 2009.10.05 House of Blues Chicago, IL USA 2009.10.03 Northern Lights Theatre Milwaukee, WI USA 2009.10.01 Water Street Music Hall Rochester, NY USA 2009.09.30 City Winery New York City, NY USA 2009.09.28 World Café Live Philadelphia, PA USA 2009.09.27 Paradise Boston, MA USA 2009.09.26 9:30 Club Washington, DC USA 2009.09.24 Phoenix Toronto, ON Canada 2009.09.23 Club Soda Montreal, QC DOLORES O’RIORDAN – ARE YOU LISTENING TOUR 2007 – EUROPE (LEG 2) 2007.11.26 Lucerna Hall Praha Czech Republic 2007.11.24 Palladium Warszawa Poland 2007.11.22 Rockhal Luxembourg Luxembourg 2007.11.21 Olympia Paris France 2007.11.20 L’Aéronef Lille France 2007.11.17 Handelsbeurs Gent Belgium 2007.11.16 Alte Feuerwache Mannheim Germany 2007.11.15 Festsaal Messe Basel Basel Switzerland 2007.11.13 Saschall Firenze Italy 2007.11.12 Vox Club Modena Italy 2007.11.10 B1.Maximum Moskva Russia 2007.11.08 Auditorio Palma de Mallorca Spain 2007.11.06 Kursal San Sebastian Spain 2007.11.05 Sala Heineken Madrid Spain 2007.11.04 Auditorio Y Centro de Congresos V.V. Murcia Spain DOLORES O’RIORDAN – ARE YOU LISTENING TOUR 2007 – LATIN AMERICA 2007.09.08 Pier 1 Car Park Chaguaramas Trinidad & Tobago 2007.09.05 Auditorio Coca-Cola Monterrey Mexico 2007.09.04 Foro Expo Guadalajara Mexico 2007.09.02 Auditorio Nacional Ciudad de México Mexico 2007.08.30 Downtown Majestic Bogotá Colombia 2007.08.28 Via Funchal São Paulo Brazil 2007.08.26 Teatro do Bourbon Country Porto Alegre Brazil 2007.08.23 Teatro Multistage Caupolicán Santiago Chile 2007.08.21 Gran Rex Buenos Aires Argentina DOLORES O’RIORDAN – ARE YOU LISTENING TOUR 2007 – NORTH AMERICA 2007.07.23 Commodore Ballroom Vancouver, BC Canada 2007.07.22 Showbox Showroom & Lounge Seattle, WA USA 2007.07.20 The Fillmore San Francisco, CA USA 2007.07.19 House of Blues West Hollywood, CA USA 2007.07.17 Gothic Theater Denver, CO USA 2007.07.15 House of Blues Chicago, IL USA 2007.07.13 Theater Of Living Arts Philadelphia, PA USA 2007.07.12 9:30 Club Washington, DC USA 2007.07.10 Irving Plaza New York City, NY USA 2007.07.09 Avalon Ballroom Boston, MA USA 2007.07.07 The Phoenix Toronto, ON Canada 2007.07.06 Metropolis Montréal, QC Canada DOLORES O’RIORDAN – ARE YOU LISTENING TOUR 2007 – EUROPE (LEG 1) 2007.06.29 Hoyos del Espino Avila Spain 2007.06.23 Lycabettus Theatre Athina Greece 2007.06.21 Moni Lazariston Thessaloniki Greece 2007.06.19 Paloti Congrese Tiranë Albania 2007.06.15 Koko Club London England 2007.06.13 Gloria Köln Germany 2007.06.11 Vega København Denmark 2007.06.10 Berns Stockholm Sweden 2007.06.08 Columbia Club Berlin Germany 2007.06.06 Bataclan Paris France 2007.06.05 Ancienne Belgique Bruxelles Belgium 2007.06.03 Paradiso Amsterdam Netherlands 2007.06.01 Kaufleuten Zürich Switzerland 2007.05.31 Alcatraz Milano Italy 2007.05.29 Razzmatazz Barcelona Spain MONO BAND – IRELAND 2007.02.03 Unfringed Festival Limerick, IRE MONO BAND – EUROPE 2005.10.22 Theatre Royal Castlebar Ireland 2005.10.19 The Village Dublin Ireland 2005.10.18 Dolan’s Warehouse Limerick Ireland 2005.10.17 Savoy Cork Ireland 2005.10.06 Kings College London England 2005.10.05 Academy 3 Manchester England 2005.10.04 The Glee Club Birmingham England 2005.10.03 King Tuts Glasgow Scotland 2005.09.xx ? ? Italy 2005.09.24 Dolan’s Warehouse Limerick Ireland 2005.09.22 Cypress Avenue Cork Ireland 2005.09.21 Whelan’s Dublin Ireland 2005.08.28 Hard Working Class Heroes Festival Dublin Ireland 2005.07.09 Oxygen Festival, Punchestown Racecourse Naas Ireland 2005.06.04 Whelan’s Dublin Ireland 2005.05.01 The Roxy Los Angeles, CA USA 2005.03.13 Dolan’s Upstairs Limerick, IRE 1 GIANT LEAP (Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) 2004.05.28 Rock In Rio Lisboa Lisboa Portugal ZUCCHERO (Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) 2004.05.06 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG THE CRANBERRIES – EUROPE 2003.xx.xx Limerick Racecourse Limerick Ireland 2003.06.27 Fitzgerald Stadium Killarney Ireland THE CRANBERRIES supporting: THE ROLLING STONES – 40 LICKS WORLD TOUR 2003 – EUROPE 2003.06.15 Olympiastadion Berlin Germany 2003.06.13 O-Vision Zukunfts Park Oberhausen Germany 2003.06.12 Iceskatehall Luxembourg Luxembourg 2003.06.10 Stadio Giuseppe Meazza (Stadio San Siro) Milano Italy THE CRANBERRIES – EUROPE 2003.06.08 Palaonda Bolzano Italy THE CRANBERRIES supporting: THE ROLLING STONES – 40 LICKS WORLD TOUR 2003 – EUROPE 2003.06.06 Olympiastadion München Germany 2003.06.04 Olympiahalle München Germany THE CRANBERRIES – EUROPE 2003.06.02 London Astoria II London England 2003.05.29 Ulster Hall Belfast Northern Ireland HEADGEAR (Featuring Fergal Lawler) 2003.04.23 The Village, Dublin, IRE THE CRANBERRIES – “STARS” TOUR – EUROPE 2002.12.10 Hammersmith Apollo London England 2002.12.08 Manchester Academy Manchester England 2002.12.06 The Point Dublin Ireland 2002.12.04 Clyde Auditorium Glasgow Scotland 2002.12.02 Heineken Music Hall Amsterdam Netherlands 2002.11.30 Forest National Bruxelles Belgium 2002.11.28 Hall Rhénus Strasbourg France 2002.11.25 Palaverde Treviso Italy 2002.11.22 Palarossini Ancona Italy 2002.11.20 Palaghiaccio di Marino Roma Italy 2002.11.18 Palasport Firenze Italy 2002.11.16 Fila Forum Milano Italy 2002.11.05 CNR Expo Fuar Merkezi-Yeşilköy İstanbul Turkey 2002.11.02 Sap Hall Budapest Hungary 2002.10.31 Dom Sportova Zagreb Croatia 2002.10.28 La Riviera Madrid Spain 2002.10.27 La Riviera Madrid Spain 2002.10.26 Pavilhão Estádio Universitário Coimbra Portugal 2002.10.25 Coliseum da Coruña La Coruña Spain 2002.10.23 Palacio Municipal de Deportes Granada Spain 2002.10.20 Halle Münsterland Münster Germany 2002.10.19 Columbiahalle Berlin Germany 2002.10.16 Olympia Paris France THE CRANBERRIES – WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE WORLD TOUR 2002 – ASIA 2002.08.21 Tennis Indoor Senayan Jakarta Indonesia 2002.08.19 Jamsil Gymnasium Seoul South Korea 2002.08.15 HK Convention & Exhibition Centre Hong Kong China 2002.08.13 Indoor Stadium Singapore Singapore 2002.08.10 Gelora Bung Karno Football Stadium Jakarta Indonesia THE CRANBERRIES – WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE WORLD TOUR 2002 – EUROPE (LEG 2) 2002.07.31 Le Sporting Monte-Carlo Monte-Carlo Monaco 2002.07.30 Le Sporting Monte-Carlo Monte-Carlo Monaco 2002.07.28 Théâtre Antique de Vienne Vienne France 2002.07.26 Coliseum La Coruña Spain 2002.07.24 Palacio de Deportes Malaga Spain 2002.07.23 Il Violino e La Selce Festival Fano Italy THE CRANBERRIES – WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE WORLD TOUR 2002 – NORTH AMERICA 2002.07.xx ? Phoenix, AZ USA 2002.07.06 Viejas Casino Outdoor Theater San Diego, CA USA 2002.07.05 Greek Theatre Los Angeles, CA USA 2002.07.03 Warfield San Francisco, CA USA 2002.07.02 Rain At The Palms Las Vegas, NV USA 2002.06.28 Auditorio Benito Juarez Guadalajara Mexico 2002.06.26 Auditorio Nacional Ciudad de México Mexico 2002.06.25 Auditorio Nacional Ciudad de México Mexico 2002.06.12 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, GA USA 2002.06.09 Roberto Clemente Colloseum San Juan Puerto Rico 2002.06.01 Pompano Beach Amphitheater Pompano Beach, FL USA 2002.05.30 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, GA USA 2002.05.28 Wolf Trap Filene Center Vienna, VA USA 2002.05.26 Rosemont Theatre Chicago, IL USA 2002.05.25 Meadow Brook Music Festival Rochester Hills, MI USA 2002.05.18 Hammerstein Ballroom New York City, NY USA 2002.05.16 Oakdale Theatre Wallingford, CT USA 2002.05.14 Fleet Center Pavilion Boston, MA USA 2002.05.13 Tower Theater Philadelphia, PA USA 2002.05.11 Massey Hall Toronto, ON Canada 2002.05.10 Centre Molson Montréal, QC Canada THE CRANBERRIES – WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE WORLD TOUR 2002 – EUROPE (LEG 1) 2002.04.30 Palastampa Torino Italy 2002.04.29 Zénith Montpellier France 2002.04.27 Colosseum München Germany 2002.04.25 Spodek Katowice Poland 2002.04.23 Paegas Arena Praha Czech Republic 2002.04.21 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle Hamburg Germany 2002.04.19 Rockefeller Oslo Norway 2002.04.18 Rockefeller Oslo Norway 2002.04.12 Pabellón de Würzburg Salamanca Spain 2002.04.11 Pavilhão Atlântico Lisboa Portugal 2002.04.09 Festival Le Printemps de Bourges Bourges France 2002.04.08 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy Paris France 2002.04.06 La Halle Tony Garnier Lyon France 2002.04.05 Fila Forum Milano Italy 2002.04.03 Liederhalle Beethovensaal Stuttgart Germany 2002.04.02 Le Galaxie Amnéville France 2002.03.31 Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt Germany 2002.03.29 Heineken Music Hall Amsterdam Netherlands 2002.03.28 Forest National Bruxelles Belgium 2002.03.18 Zénith Lille France 2002.03.16 Plaza de Toros de Illumbe San Sebastian Spain 2002.03.15 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona Spain 2002.03.13 Palacio Vistalegre Madrid Spain 2002.03.11 Zénith Toulon France 2002.03.10 Palamalaguti Bologna Italy 2002.02.27 Hallenstadion Zürich Switzerland 2002.02.26 Arena Genève Switzerland 2002.02.24 Bank Austria Gasometer Halle Wien Austria 2002.02.22 Philipshalle Düsseldorf Germany 2002.02.21 Columbiahalle Berlin Germany 2002.02.19 Arenan Fryshuset Stockholm Sweden 2002.02.17 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD AND CLEAR WORLD TOUR – EUROPE (LEG 3) 2000.08.12 Skanderborg Festival Skanderborg Denmark 2000.08.02 Skanderborg Festival Skanderborg Denmark 2000.07.30 RMF Radio Festival, Lotnisko Babie Doły Gdynia Poland 2000.07.28 Paleo Festival Nyon Switzerland 2000.07.26 Plaza de Toros Gijón Spain 2000.07.24 Théatre Romain de Fourvière Lyon France 2000.07.23 Nice Jazz Festival 2000 Nice France 2000.07.21 Festival des Vieilles Charrues Carhaix France 2000.07.19 Ippodromo Tor di Valle Roma Italy 2000.07.17 Piazza San Martino Lucca Italy 2000.07.16 Stadio Rigmonti Brescia Italy 2000.07.14 Axion Beach Rock Zeebrugge Belgium 2000.07.09 Out On The Green Festival Frauenfeld Switzerland 2000.07.08 Les Eurockéennes de Belfort Belfort France 2000.07.02 GI Theatre Thessaloniki Greece 2000.07.01 Poseidon Festival Athina Greece 2000.06.29 Abdi İpekçi Arena İstanbul Turkey 2000.06.27 Ra’anana Amphitheatre Tel Aviv Israel 2000.06.24 Hurricane Festival Schessel Germany 2000.06.23 Southside Festival Tuttlingen Germany 2000.06.04 Museumsmeilenfest, Museumsplatz Bonn Germany 2000.06.03 Woodstage Festival Leipzig Germany 2000.06.01 Museumsmeilenfest, Museumsplatz Bonn Germany 2000.05.26 College Festival Umea Sweden 2000.05.20 Paegas Arena Prague, CZR THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD AND CLEAR WORLD TOUR April 7, 2000 Muñoz Marín Amphitheatre, San Juan, PR April 9-10, 2000 Auditorio Nacional, Ciudad de México, MEX April 14, 2000 Pavilhão Atlântico, Lisbon, POR April 15, 2000 Circuito De Velocidad, Jerez, SPA (Espárrago Rock) April 29, 2000 Castle Grounds, Dublin, IRE May 11, 2000 Belleville Velodrome, Cape Town, SA May 12, 2000 MTN Sundome, Johannesburg, SA May 13, 2000 Standard Bank Arena, Johannesburg, SA May 14, 2000 Belleville Velodrome, Cape Town, SA THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD AND CLEAR WORLD TOUR – EUROPE (LEG 1) 1999.12.14 University of Northumbria Newcastle England 1999.12.13 Manchester Apollo Manchester England 1999.12.11 Green Glens Arena Millstreet Ireland 1999.12.09 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy Paris France 1999.12.07 Zénith Toulouse France 1999.12.05 Palau dels Esports Barcelona Spain 1999.12.03 Plaza de Toros La Cubierta Madrid Spain 1999.12.01 Hall Rhénus Strasbourg France 1999.11.29 Wembley Arena London England 1999.11.29 NEC Arena Birmingham England 1999.11.28 Wembley Arena London England 1999.11.27 NEC Arena Birmingham England 1999.11.25 Evening News Arena Manchester England 1999.11.25 Patinoire Mériadeck Bordeaux France 1999.11.23 Telewest Arena Newcastle England 1999.11.23 Zénith Caen France 1999.11.22 ? ? Ireland 1999.11.21 Apollo Manchester England 1999.11.21 Forest National Bruxelles Belgium 1999.11.19 Arena Genève Switzerland 1999.11.19 ? Antwerpen Belgium 1999.11.17 Philipshalle Düsseldorf Germany 1999.11.15 Sporthalle Hamburg Hamburg Germany 1999.11.13 Arena Berlin Germany 1999.11.11 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle München Germany 1999.11.09 Fila Forum Milano Italy 1999.11.07 Palamalaguti Bologna Italy 1999.11.05 Le Dôme Marseille France 1999.11.03 Palais des Sports Lyon France 1999.11.01 Ahoy’ Rotterdam Netherlands THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD AND CLEAR WORLD TOUR – NORTH AMERICA 1999.09.18 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA USA 1999.09.16 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, CA USA 1999.09.12 Fillmore Auditorium Denver, CO USA 1999.09.10 Riverport Amphitheater St. Louis, MO USA 1999.09.09 Marcus Amphitheater Milwaukee, WI USA 1999.09.07 Roy Wilkins Amphitheatre St. Paul, MN USA 1999.09.05 World Music Theater Chicago, IL USA 1999.09.04 Deer Creek Music Center Noblesville, IN USA 1999.09.02 Blossom Music Center Cleveland, OH USA 1999.08.31 Polaris Amphitheater Columbus, OH USA 1999.08.30 Pine Knob Music Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1999.08.28 Centre Molson Montréal, QC Canada 1999.08.27 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre Toronto, ON Canada 1999.08.24 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center Buffalo, NY USA 1999.08.22 The Meadows Hartford, CT USA 1999.08.22 The Oakdale Theatre Wallingford, CT USA 1999.08.21 Great Woods Performing Arts Center Boston, MA USA 1999.08.21 Great Woods Mansfield, MA USA 1999.08.19 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia, MD USA 1999.08.19 Nissan Pavilion Manassas, VA USA 1999.08.18 Susquehanna Bank Center Camden, NJ USA 1999.08.17 E-Centre Philadelphia, PA USA 1999.08.14 Jones Beach Theater Wantagh, NY USA 1999.08.13 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel, NJ USA 1999.08.10 Blockbuster Pavilion Charlotte, NC USA 1999.08.09 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, GA USA 1999.08.07 Coral Sky Arena West Palm Beach USA 1999.08.05 USF Sun Dome Tampa, FL USA THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD & CLEAR – NORTH AMERICA 1999.05.19 Wiltern Theater Los Angeles, CA USA 1999.05.17 Warfield San Francisco, CA USA 1999.05.12 Riviera Chicago, IL USA 1999.05.10 State Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1999.05.08 Massey Hall Toronto, ON Canada 1999.05.05 Hammerstein Ballroom New York City, NY USA 1999.05.03 Orpheum Theatre Boston, MA USA 1999.04.30 Tower Theater Philadelphia, PA USA 1999.04.28 9:30 Club Washington, DC USA THE CRANBERRIES – LOUD & CLEAR – EUROPE 1999.04.22 La Riviera Madrid Spain 1999.04.20 Alcatraz Milano Italy 1999.04.18 013 Tilburg Netherlands 1999.04.16 Große Freiheit 36 Hamburg Germany 1999.04.16 ? München Germany 1999.04.14 Zénith Paris France 1999.04.12 Shepherd’s Bush Empire London, ENG THE CRANBERRIES – FREE TO DECIDE WORLD TOUR ’96-’97 – EUROPE 1996.12.16 Wembley Arena London England 1996.12.15 London Arena London England 1996.12.13 Cardiff International Arena Cardiff Wales 1996.12.11 Bornemouth International Centre Bournemouth England 1996.12.10 NEC Arena Birmingham England 1996.12.08 Sheffield Arena Sheffield England 1996.12.07 G-Mex Centre Manchester England 1996.12.05 Arena Newcastle England 1996.12.04 SECC Glasgow Scotland 1996.12.02 Forest National Bruxelles Belgium 1996.12.01 Sporthalle Köln Germany 1996.11.29 Eilenriedehalle Hannover Germany 1996.11.28 Deutschlandhalle Berlin Germany 1996.11.26 Forum København Denmark 1996.11.25 The Spektrum Oslo Norway 1996.11.23 Globe Arena Stockholm Sweden 1996.11.22 Scandinavium Göteborg Sweden 1996.11.20 Sporthalle Hamburg Germany 1996.11.18 La Halle Lyon France 1996.11.16 Hall Rhenus Strasbourg France 1996.11.15 Hallenstadion Zürich Switzerland 1996.11.13 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy Paris France 1996.11.12 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy Paris France 1996.11.10 Ahoy’ Rotterdam Netherlands 1996.11.09 Ahoy’ Rotterdam Netherlands 1996.11.07 Flanders Expo Gent Belgium 1996.11.05 Festhalle Frankfurt Germany 1996.11.03 Patinoire Mériadeck Bordeaux France 1996.11.02 Palais des Sports Toulouse France 1996.10.31 Palacio de Deportes Granada Spain 1996.10.30 Velódromo Luis Puig Valencia Spain 1996.10.28 Palau d’Esports Barcelona Spain 1996.10.27 Zénith Montpellier France 1996.10.25 Milanofiori Forum Milano Italy 1996.10.24 Palasport Modena Italy 1996.10.22 Palasport Firenze Italy 1996.10.21 Palaeur Roma Italy 1996.10.19 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle München Germany 1996.10.18 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle München Germany 1996.10.16 Wiener Stadthalle Wien Austria 1996.10.15 Messenhalle Innsbruck Austria THE CRANBERRIES – FREE TO DECIDE WORLD TOUR ’96-’97 – NORTH AMERICA 1996.09.30 Englewood Forum Los Angeles, CA USA 1996.09.29 Blockbuster Pavilion Devore, CA USA 1996.09.27 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA USA 1996.09.26 Cal Expo Amphitheater Sacramento, CA USA 1996.09.24 Wolf Montain Amphitheater Park City, WY USA 1996.09.23 Fiddler’s Green Amphitheatre Denver, CO USA 1996.09.21 Sandstone Amphitheater Kansas City, MO USA 1996.09.20 Riverport Amphitheater St. Louis, MO USA 1996.09.18 Starwood Amphitheater Nashville, TN USA 1996.09.17 Blockbuster Pavilion Charlotte, NC USA 1996.09.15 Walnut Creek Raleigh, NC USA 1996.09.13 Nissan Pavilion Manassas, VA USA 1996.09.12 Spectrum Philadelphia, PA USA 1996.09.10 Nassau Coliseum Uniondale, NY USA 1996.09.10 ? Wantagh, NY USA 1996.09.09 Meadows Music Centre Hartford, CT USA 1996.09.09 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel, NJ USA 1996.09.07 Continental Airlines Arena East Rutherford, NJ USA 1996.09.07 Meadows Music Centre Hartford, CT USA 1996.09.06 Jones Beach Amphitheatre Wantagh, NY USA 1996.09.05 Madison Square Garden New York City, NY USA 1996.09.02 Great Woods Performing Arts Center Boston, MA USA 1996.09.01 Great Woods Performing Arts Center Boston, MA USA 1996.08.30 Centre Molson Montréal, QC Canada 1996.08.29 Molson Amphitheatre Toronto, ON Canada 1996.08.27 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center Rochester, NY USA 1996.08.26 Star Lake Amphiteatre Pittsburgh, PA USA 1996.08.24 Deer Creek Music Theatre Indianapolis, IN USA 1996.08.23 Blossom Music Theatre Cuyahoga Falls, OH USA 1996.08.21 Polaris Amphitheatre Columbus, OH USA 1996.08.20 Riverbend Amphitheatre Cincinnati, OH USA 1996.08.18 Pine Knob Music Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1996.08.17 Pine Knob Music Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1996.08.15 New World Music Theatre Tinley Park, IL USA 1996.08.14 Mark of The Quad Cities Moline, IL USA 1996.08.12 Marcus Amphitheatre Milwaukee, WI USA 1996.08.11 Target Centre Minneapolis, MN USA 1996.08.09 Winnipeg Arena Winnipeg, MB Canada 1996.08.07 The Coliseum Edmonton, AB Canada 1996.08.06 Canadian Airlines Saddledome Calgary, AB Canada 1996.08.04 General Motors Place Vancouver, BC Canada 1996.08.02 George Amphitheatre George, WA USA 1996.08.01 LB Day Amphitheatre Salem, OR USA THE CRANBERRIES – FREE TO DECIDE WORLD TOUR ’96-’97 – ASIA & OCEANIA 1996.06.30 Indoor Stadium Singapore Singapore 1996.06.28 Planetary Hall Jakarta Indonesia 1996.06.26 Stadium Negara Kuala Lumpur Malaysia 1996.06.23 Entertainments Centre Perth Australia 1996.06.20 Event Centre Adelaide Australia 1996.06.17 Event Centre Adelaide Australia 1996.06.16 Entertainments Centre Sydney Australia 1996.06.13 Entertainments Centre Brisbane Australia 1996.06.11 Entertainments Centre Townsville Australia 1996.06.10 Entertainments Centre Townsville Australia 1996.06.08 Showgrounds Cairns Australia 1996.06.05 Bruce Stadium Canberra Australia 1996.06.02 Derwent Entertainment Centre Hobart Tasmania 1996.06.01 Silverdome Launceston Tasmania 1996.05.30 National Tennis Centre Melbourne Australia 1996.05.29 National Tennis Centre Melbourne Australia 1996.05.27 Entertainment Centre Newcastle Australia 1996.05.25 Supertop Auckland New Zealand 1996.05.23 Events Centre Wellington New Zealand 1996.05.21 Town Hall Christchurch New Zealand 1996.05.20 Town Hall Christchurch New Zealand 1996.05.17 Koseinenkin Kaik Osaka Japan 1996.05.16 Skara Es Patio Fukuoka Japan 1996.05.14 Akasaka Blitz Tokyo Japan 1996.05.13 Akasaka Blitz Tokyo Japan 1996.05.11 Nakano Sun Plaza Tokyo Japan 1996.05.08 Coliseum Hong Kong China 1996.05.06 Convention Centre Taipei Taiwan 1996.05.04 Hua Mark Stadium Bangkok Thailand 1996.05.01 Cuneta Astrodome Manila Phillippines 1996.04.30 Cuneta Astrodome Manila, PHI THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 95 – NORTH AMERICA (LEG 3) 1995.08.31 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre Irvine, CA USA 1995.08.30 Desert Sky Pavilion Phoenix, AZ USA 1995.08.27 Red Rocks Amphitheatre Denver, CO USA 1995.08.25 Woodlands Pavilion Houston, TX USA 1995.08.24 Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas, TX USA 1995.08.22 Sandstone Amphitheater Kansas City, MO USA 1995.08.21 Riverport Amphitheater St. Louis, MO USA 1995.08.19 Polaris Amphitheater Columbus, OH USA 1995.08.17 New World Music Theatre Chicago, IL USA 1995.08.16 Pine Knob Music Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1995.08.14 Blossom Music Center Cleveland, OH USA 1995.08.12 Jones Beach Amphitheatre Wantagh, NY USA 1995.08.11 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel, NJ USA 1995.08.09 Nissan Pavilion at Stone Ridge Manassas, VA USA 1995.08.08 Blockbuster, Sony Music Entertainment Center Camden, NJ USA 1995.08.05 Great Woods Performing Arts Center Mansfield, MA USA 1995.08.04 The Meadows Music Theatre Hartford, CT USA THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 95 – EUROPE (LEG 3) 1995.07.31 Wembley Arena London England 1995.07.30 The National Bowl Milton Keynes England 1995.07.28 G-Mex Centre Manchester England 1995.07.27 Murrayfield Stadium Edinburgh Scotland 1995.07.25 NEC Arena Birmingham England 1995.07.23 The National Ground Cardiff Arms Park Cardiff Wales 1995.07.21 La Riviera Madrid Spain 1995.07.20 Coliseu dos Recreios Lisboa Portugal 1995.07.20 Estádio José Alvalade Lisboa Portugal 1995.07.18 Pavelló Vall d’Hebrón Barcelona Spain 1995.07.17 Zénith Oméga Toulon France 1995.07.15 Gurten Festival Berne Switzerland 1995.07.14 Congresszentrum B Stuttgart Germany 1995.07.12 Stadthalle Offenbach am Main Germany 1995.07.11 Stadthalle Bielefeld Germany 1995.07.09 Badesee Düren-Gürzenich Düren Germany 1995.07.08 Grossmarkt Hamburg Germany 1995.07.05 Ernst-Happel Stadion Wien Austria 1995.07.04 Terminal 1 München Germany 1995.07.02 Torhout-Werchter Werchter Belgium 1995.07.01 Torhout-Werchter Torhout Belgium 1995.06.30 Roskilde Festival Roskilde Denmark 1995.06.28 Waldbühne Berlin Germany 1995.06.27 Stadthalle Nürnberg Germany 1995.06.25 Zénith Nancy France 1995.06.24 Zénith Paris France 1995.06.04 Green Glens Arena Millstreet Ireland 1995.06.02 Point Depot Dublin Ireland 1995.06.01 Maysfield Leisure Centre Belfast Northern Ireland 1995.05.30 Edinburgh Festival Theatre Edinburgh Scotland 1995.05.29 Town & Country Club Leeds England 1995.05.27 Aston Villa Leisure Centre Birmingham England 1995.05.26 Sheffield City Hall Sheffield England 1995.05.24 Rock City Nottingham England 1995.05.23 The Guildhall Portsmouth Portsmouth England THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 95 – NORTH AMERICA (LEG 2) 1995.05.14 The Strand Providence, RI USA 1995.05.13 Orpheum Theatre Boston, MA USA 1995.05.11 Burlington Memorial Auditorium Burlington, VT USA 1995.05.10 Shea’s Buffalo Buffalo, NY USA 1995.05.08 Stabler Arena Bethlehem, PA USA 1995.05.06 Varsity Arena Toronto, ON Canada 1995.05.05 Verdun Auditorium Montréal, QC Canada 1995.05.03 Landmark Theatre Syracuse, NY USA 1995.05.02 Rochester Auditorium Center Rochester, NY USA 1995.04.29 Veterans Memorial Auditorium Columbus, OH USA 1995.04.28 Breslin Student Events Center East Lansing, MI USA 1995.04.26 Wings Stadium Kalamazoo, MI USA 1995.04.25 Expo Hall Indianapolis, IN USA 1995.04.23 Mud Island Amphitheatre Memphis, TN USA 1995.04.21 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, GA USA 1995.04.20 University of Central Florida Arena Orlando, FL USA 1995.04.18 Sunrise Musical Theatre Sunrise, FL USA 1995.04.17 Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center Tampa, FL USA 1995.04.15 Bayfront Auditorium Pensacola, FL USA 1995.04.14 UNO Lakefront Arena New Orleans, LA USA 1995.04.12 Laurie Auditorium San Antonio, TX USA 1995.04.10 Pan American Center Las Cruces, NM USA 1995.04.08 RIMAC Arena – UCSD San Diego, CA USA 1995.04.07 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, CA USA 1995.04.05 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA USA 1995.04.03 Portland Civic Auditorium Portland, OR USA 1995.04.01 Seattle Center Arena Seattle, WA USA THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 95 – ASIA & OCEANIA 1995.03.28 Shibuya Public Hall Tokyo Japan 1995.03.27 Shibuya Public Hall Tokyo Japan 1995.03.22 Brisbane Festival Hall Brisbane Australia 1995.03.20 Enmore Theatre Sydney Australia 1995.03.20 Waves Wollongong Australia 1995.03.19 Workers Club Newcastle Australia 1995.03.19 Enmore Theatre Sydney Australia 1995.03.17 Enmore Theatre Sydney Australia 1995.03.16 Enmore Theatre Sydney Australia 1995.03.15 Enmore Theatre Sydney Australia 1995.03.13 Workers Club Newcastle Australia 1995.03.11 Logan Campbell Centre Auckland New Zealand 1995.03.09 City Hall Hobart Australia 1995.03.09 Palais Theatre Melbourne Australia 1995.03.07 Palais Theatre Melbourne Australia 1995.03.06 Palais Theatre Melbourne Australia 1995.03.05 Palais Theatre Melbourne Australia 1995.03.04 Thebarton Theatre Adelaide Australia 1995.03.02 Metropolis Fremantle Perth Australia 1995.03.01 Metropolis Fremantle Perth Australia THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 95 – EUROPE (LEG 2) 1995.02.09 Vooruit Gent Belgium 1995.02.08 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Utrecht Netherlands 1995.02.06 La Cigale Paris France 1995.02.03 Zeleste Barcelona Spain 1995.02.02 Aqualung Madrid Spain 1995.01.26 Live Music Hall Köln Germany 1995.01.24 E-werk Erlangen Germany 1995.01.23 LKA Longhorn Stuttgart Germany 1995.01.20 Hugenottenhalle Neu-Isenburg Germany 1995.01.19 Metropol Berlin Germany 1995.01.13 Royal Albert Hall London England 1995.01.12 Royal Albert Hall London England 1995.01.10 Sheffield City Hall Sheffield England 1995.01.09 Aston Villa Leisure Centre Birmingham England 1995.01.08 Edinburgh Festival Theatre Edinburgh Scotland 1995.01.06 The Guildhall Portsmouth Portsmouth England 1995.01.05 Town & Country Club Leeds England 1995.01.04 Rock City Nottingham, ENG THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 94-95 – NORTH AMERICA (LEG 1) 1994.12.18 Tower Theater Philadelphia, PA USA 1994.12.17 Beacon Theatre New York City, NY USA 1994.12.16 Beacon Theatre New York City, NY USA 1994.12.14 A.J. Palumbo Center Pittsburgh, PA USA 1994.12.14 Patriot Center Fairfax, VA USA 1994.12.13 Patriot Center Fairfax, VA USA 1994.12.09 Astro Arena Houston, TX USA 1994.12.07 Austin Music Hall Austin, TX USA 1994.12.06 Bomb Factory Dallas, TX USA 1994.12.04 Teatro Metropólitan Ciudad de México Mexico 1994.12.03 Teatro Metropólitan Ciudad de México Mexico 1994.12.01 Mesa Amphitheatre Mesa, AZ USA 1994.11.30 The Wiltern Los Angeles, CA USA 1994.11.29 The Wiltern Los Angeles, CA USA 1994.11.26 Warfield San Francisco, CA USA 1994.11.25 Warfield San Francisco, CA USA 1994.11.23 Saltair Pavilion Salt Lake City, UT USA 1994.11.22 Paramount Theatre Denver, CO USA 1994.11.20 Memorial Hall Kansas City, MO USA 1994.11.19 American Theater St. Louis, MO USA 1994.11.18 The Riverside Theater Milwaukee, WI USA 1994.11.16 Orpheum Theatre Minneapolis, MN USA 1994.11.14 Indiana University Auditorium Bloomington, IN USA 1994.11.13 Aragon Ballroom Chicago, IL USA 1994.11.12 Agora Theatre and Ballroom Cleveland, OH USA 1994.11.10 State Theatre Detroit, MI USA 1994.11.09 The Warehouse Toronto, ON Canada 1994.11.07 Orpheum Theatre Boston, MA USA 1994.11.05 The Strand Providence, RI USA 1994.11.04 Gettysburg College, CUB Ballroom Gettysburg, PA USA 1994.11.03 SUNY, Recreation & Convention Center Albany, NY USA THE CRANBERRIES – NO NEED TO ARGUE WORLD TOUR 94-95 – EUROPE (LEG 1) 1994.10.29 Gino Stockholm Sweden 1994.10.28 Sentrum Scene Oslo Norway 1994.10.26 Große Freiheit Hamburg Germany 1994.10.24 Alabamahalle München Germany 1994.10.23 Canguro Music Box Milano Italy 1994.10.21 Melkweg Amsterdam Netherlands 1994.10.20 Botanique Bruxelles Belgium 1994.10.19 New Morning Paris France 1994.10.17 Shepherd’s Bush Empire London England 1994.10.16 Shepherd’s Bush Empire London England 1994.10.14 Royal Court Theatre Liverpool England 1994.10.13 The Glasgow Barrowland Ballroom Glasgow Scotland 1994.10.12 Mayfair Ballroom Newcastle England 1994.10.10 Rock City Nottingham England 1994.10.09 Town & Country Club Leeds England 1994.10.07 The Guildhall Portsmouth Portsmouth England 1994.10.06 Newport Centre Newport Wales 1994.10.04 Civic Hall Wolverhampton England 1994.10.03 Manchester Academy Manchester England THE CRANBERRIES – NORTH AMERICA 1994.08.13 Woodstock ’94 Saugerties, NY USA 1994.08.11 Central Park SummerStage New York City, NY USA 1994.08.10 Tower Theatre Upper Darby, PA USA 1994.08.09 The Boathouse Norfolk, VA USA 1994.08.07 The Masquerade Atlanta, GA USA 1994.08.05 The Edge Orlando, FL USA 1994.08.04 Biltmore Hotel Miami, FL USA THE CRANBERRIES – EUROPE 1994.xx.xx Theatre Royal Limerick Ireland 1994.07.31 Féile ’94, Semple Stadium Thurles Ireland 1994.06.25 Glastonbury Festival Glastonbury England 1994.06.11 Fleadh Festival, Finsbury Park London England 1994.06.09 Aberdeen Exhibition & Conference Centre Aberdeen Scotland 1994.06.07 Sheffield Arena Sheffield England 1994.06.06 G-MEX Centre Manchester England 1994.06.03 Brighton Centre Brighton England 1994.06.01 Wembley Arena London England 1994.05.31 Wembley Arena London England 1994.05.30 The NEC Arena Birmingham England 1994.05.22 Rock Am Ring Eifel Germany 1994.05.21 Rock In Riem München Germany 1994.01.14 London Astoria II London, ENG The Cranberry Saw Us (with Niall Quinn) 1989 December ?, 1989 Flag Café, Limerick, IRE November 18, 1989 Flag Café, Limerick, IRE 1990 January 3, 1990 ? Ireland (supporting The Subterraneans) February 8, 1990 The Glentworth, Limerick, IRE (supporting Rex & Dino) February 17, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting The Stunning) March 18, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE The Cranberry Saw Us (with Dolores O’Riordan) July 14, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting They Do It With Mirrors) July 21, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting They Do It With Mirrors) July 28, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting They Do It With Mirrors) August 4, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting They Do It With Mirrors) August ?, 1990 Dublin, IRE (supporting They Do It With Mirrors) August 9, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting Swim) August 16, 1990 Cruises Hotel, Limerick, IRE (supporting The Hitchers) October 26, 1990 Savoy Top Floor, Limerick, IRE (supporting The Hitchers) November 10, 1990 Speakeasy, Limerick, IRE (supporting A Touch Of Oliver) November 17, 1990 Savoy Top Floor, Limerick, IRE (supporting Cactus World News) December 27, 1990 Savoy Top Floor, Limerick, IRE 1991 January 29, 1991 University College, Cork, IRE February ?, 1991 The Attic, Dublin, IRE April ?, 1991 Pop Club London, ENG April 18, 1991 Jetland Centre, Limerick, IRE May ?, 1991 University College, Cork, IRE June 1, 1991 Sir Henry’s, Cork, IRE June ?, 1991 Underworld, London, ENG (supporting Moose) June 7, 1991 Powerhaus, London, ENG (supporting Moose) June 9, 1991 , ENG (supporting Moose) June 17, 1991 Norwich Arts Centre, Norwich, ENG (supporting Moose) June 18, 1991 Hop & Grape, Manchester, ENG (supporting Moose) June 20, 1991 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Moose) June 21, 1991 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Moose) June 22, 1991 Toledo Junction, Greenock, SCOT (supporting Moose) June 23, 1991 Ceasar’s Palace, Aberdeen, SCOT (supporting Moose) June 24, 1991 Venue, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Moose) June 25, 1991 Tic Toc, Coventry, ENG (supporting Moose) June 26, 1991 Fleece and Firkin, Bristol, ENG (supporting Moose) June 27, 1991 Jericho Tavern, Oxford, ENG (supporting Moose) June 29, 1991 Old Trout, Windsor, ENG (supporting Moose) June 30, 1991 Princess Charlotte, Leicester, ENG (supporting Moose) July 1, 1991 Barrel Organ, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Moose) July 2, 1991 Duchess of York, Leeds, ENG (supporting Moose) July 4, 1991 University of London Union, London, ENG (supporting Moose) July 5, 1991 Irish Centre, Northampton, ENG (supporting Moose) July 14, 1991 Limerick, IRE (Lark In The Park) July 17, 1991 Limerick, IRE August ?, 1991 Semple Stadium, Thurles, IRE (Féile ’91) August 29, 1991 Underworld, London, ENG August ?, 1991 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting House Of Love) August 31, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (supporting House Of Love) October 3, 1991 The Parkway, Limerick, IRE October 4, 1991 Trinity College, Dublin, IRE (Fresher’s Ball) October 5, 1991 Charlies, Dublin, IRE October 7, 1991 University College, Cork, IRE (Fresher’s Ball) October 10, 1991 Dublin City University, Dublin, IRE (Fresher’s Ball) October 12, 1991 Underworld, London, ENG November 1, 1991 Adelphi, Hull, ENG (supporting TOP) November 2, 1991 Bay Hotel, Currock, ENG (supporting TOP) November 3, 1991 Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting TOP) November 4, 1991 Sub Club, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting TOP) November 5, 1991 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supporting TOP) November 7, 1991 Queens Hall, Bradford, ENG (supporting TOP) November 8, 1991 Polytechnic, Wolverhampton, ENG (supporting TOP) November 9, 1991 Reading University, Reading, ENG (supporting TOP) November 12, 1991 Zap Club, Brighton, ENG (supporting TOP) November 13, 1991 Psykik Dance Hall, Windsor, ENG (supporting TOP) November 14, 1991 University of London Union, London, ENG (supporting TOP) November 16, 1991 University of Warwick Students Union, Coventry, ENG (supporting TOP) November 17, 1991 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG (supporting TOP) November 18, 1991 Duchess of York, Leeds, ENG (supporting TOP) November 20, 1991 The Tivoli, Buckley, WAL (supporting TOP) November 21, 1991 Liverpool Polytechnic, Liverpool, ENG (supporting TOP) November 22, 1991 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG (supporting TOP) November 23, 1991 The Junction, Cambridge, ENG (supporting TOP) December 9, 1991 University of Ulster Conor Hall, Belfast, NI (supporting Nirvana) December 21, 1991 Theatre Royal, Limerick, IRE December 22, 1991 Savoy Top Floor, Limerick, IRE December ?, 1991 Powerhaus, London, ENG ? ?, 1991 University of Limerick Treaty 300, Limerick, IRE ? ?, 1991 Dublin, IRE (Fresher’s Ball) 1992 May 27, 1992 Rock Garden, Dublin, IRE June 7, 1992 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh Festival) September ?, 1992 University of London Union, London, ENG September 12, 1992 Assembly Rooms, Wick, SCOT September 29, 1992 Psychic Pig, Trowbridge, ENG September 30, 1992 Bowes Lyon House, Stevenage, ENG October 1, 1992 Marquee, London, ENG October 2, 1992 Jericho Tavern, Oxford, ENG October 4, 1992 Princess Charlotte, Leicester, ENG October 5, 1992 The Dial, Derby, ENG October 6, 1992 Expose (or Penny Theatre?), Canterbury, ENG October 7, 1992 Tropic Club, Bristol, ENG October 8, 1992 TJ’s, Newport, WAL October 9, 1992 Y Club, Chelmsford, ENG October 10, 1992 Adelphi, Hull, ENG October 11, 1992 Arts Centre, Tamworth, ENG October 14, 1992 University of Sussex, Brighton, ENG October 15, 1992 Marquee, London, ENG October 16, 1992 Arts Centre, Worcester, ENG October 17, 1992 Cavern, Exeter, ENG October 19, 1992 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT October 20, 1992 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT October 21, 1992 The Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT October 22, 1992 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG October 23, 1992 Arena, Middlesbrough, ENG October 24, 1992 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG October 26, 1992 Duchess of York, Leeds, ENG October 27, 1992 Hallamshire, Sheffield, ENG October 28, 1992 The Joiners, Southampton, ENG October 29, 1992 Marquee, London, ENG October 30, 1992 Roadmenders, Northampton, ENG October 31, 1992 Coventry Polytechnic Students Union, Coventry, ENG November 4, 1992 University of Ulster, Coleraine, NI November 5, 1992 University of Ulster, Jordanstown, NI November 6, 1992 Rock Garden, Dublin, IRE November 8, 1992 Limelight, Belfast, NI November 12, 1992 Marquee, London, ENG November 20, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting House Of Love) December 2?, 1992 Tivoli Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 22, 1992 Theatre Royal, Limerick, IRE 1993 February 10, 1993 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG February 11, 1993 Krazyhouse, Liverpool, ENG February 12, 1993 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG February 13, 1993 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG February 14, 1993 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG February 16, 1993 Tower Ballroom, Hull, ENG February 17, 1993 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG February 19, 1993 Queen Margaret’s Union, Glasgow, SCOT February 20, 1993 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG February 21, 1993 Woughton Centre, Milton Keynes, ENG February 23, 1993 Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth, ENG February 24, 1993 Junction, Cambridge, ENG February 25, 1993 University of London Union, London, ENG 1993.03.05 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT 1993.03.06 Sheffield, ENG 1993.03.xx University of London Union, London, ENG 1993.03.xx Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 1993.03.xx The Stables, Limerick, IRE 1993.04.02 General Wolfe, Coventry, ENG April 3, 1993 Esquires, Bedford, ENG 1993.04.04 Astoria, London, ENG 1993.04.15 Two Mile Inn, Limerick, IRE 1993.04.17 Tivoli Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1993.04.xx Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 1993.05.01 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG May 2, 1993 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG 1993.05.04 Norwich Arts Centre, Norwich, ENG 1993.05.05 Fleece & Firkin, Bristol, ENG 1993.05.06 TJ’s, Newport, WAL 1993.05.07 The Underworld, London, ENG 1993.05.11 Olympen, Lund, SWE (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.05.23 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.05.24 La Cigale, Paris, FRA (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.05.25 Koningin Elisabethzaal, Antwerp, BEL (supporting Hothouse Flowers) June 7, 1993 Musehsael, Mannheim, GER (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.06.10 Zürich, SUI (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.06.15 Parco Nord, Bologna, ITY (supporting Hothouse Flowers) 1993.06.18 Nautica Pavilion, Cleveland, OH 1993.06.20 Cleveland, OH July 3, 1993 Roxy, Atlanta, GA 1993.07.05 Fern Park Station, Casselberry, FL 1993.07.06 Einstein A Go-Go, Jacksonville, FL 1993.07.09 Tower, Houston, TX 1993.07.10 Fair Park Band Shell, Dallas, TX 1993.07.14 Slim’s, San Francisco, CA 1993.07.15 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA 1993.07.17 Library Cafe, Tempe, AZ 1993.07.20 The Grand, New York City, NY 1993.07.21 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1993.07.22 Theatre of Live Arts, Philadelphia, PA 1993.07.24 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA August 1, 1993 Semple Stadium, Thurles, IRE (Féile ’93) 1993.09.09 Town Pump, Vancouver, BC (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.10 La Luna, Portland, OR (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.13 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.14 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.15 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (2 shows supporting Counting Crows) September 17, 1993 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Suede) 1993.09.19 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO (supporting Suede) 1993.09.20 DV8, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Suede) 1993.09.22 Metropolis, Fresno, CA 1993.09.23 Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.24 Mainstage Theatre, Turlock, CA (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.25 Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.27 Back Door, San Diego, CA (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.28 Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Counting Crows) 1993.09.29 Club Rio, Tempe, AZ (supporting Suede) October 1-2, 1993 Palace, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Suede) October 4, 1993 Luna, Santa Fe, NM (supporting Suede) October 6, 1993 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX (supporting Suede) October 7, 1993 Numbers, Houston, TX (supporting Suede) October 9, 1993 Tipitina’s Uptown, New Orleans, LA (supporting Suede) October 10, 1993 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA (supporting Suede) October 12, 1993 WUST Radio Music Hall, Washington, DC (supporting Suede) October 13, 1993 Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA (supporting Suede) October 15, 1993 Ervin J. Nutter Center, Dayton, OH (supporting Duran Duran) October 16, 1993 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Duran Duran) October 17, 1993 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA (supporting Duran Duran) October 19, 1993 Toronto Concert Hall,Toronto, ON ? October 19, 1993 Civic Center, Hartford, CT (supporting Duran Duran) October 20, 1993 Bob Carpenter Center, Newark, DE (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.10.22 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.10.23 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.10.26 Radio City Music Hall, Duluth, MN (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.10.27 Duluth Entertainment Convention Center, Champaign, IL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.03 Toad’s Place, New Haven, CT 1993.11.04 The Clubhouse, Plainfield, NJ 1993.11.05 Saratoga Winners, Albany, NY 1993.11.07 Lupo’s Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 1993.11.07 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Duran Duran) ? 1993.11.08 Horizontal Boogie Bar, Rochester, NY 1993.11.09 The Opera House, Toronto, ON 1993.11.09 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Duran Duran) ? 1993.11.11 Manhattan Center Studios, New York City, NY 1993.11.12 Draft House, Cleveland, OH 1993.11.13 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 1993.11.14 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO 1993.11.15 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.16 Jake's, Bloomington, IN 1993.11.17 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN 1993.11.19 Metropolitan Park, Jacksonville, FL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.20 James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.22 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.23 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.24 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.26 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.27 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.29 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supporting Duran Duran) 1993.11.30 Lloyd Noble Center Arena, Norman, OK (supporting Duran Duran) December 1, 1993 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM (supporting Duran Duran) December 3, 1993 Fashion Center, San Francisco, CA (supporting Duran Duran) December 4, 1993 Event Center Arena, San Jose, CA (supporting Duran Duran) December 6, 1993 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supporting Duran Duran) December 7, 1993 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (supporting Duran Duran) December 8, 1993 PNE Forum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Duran Duran) December 16-17, 1993 Theatre Royal, Limerick, IRE December 18, 1993 Tivoli Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1994 2009 THE CRANBERRIES 20 YEARS TOUR 2009/2010 2009.11.12 Rams Head Live Baltimore, MD 2009.11.13 Orpheum Boston, MA 2009.11.14 Casino Ballroom Hampton Beach, NH 2009.11.16 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 2009.11.17 Electric Factory Philadelphia, PA 2009.11.18 Nokia Theatre New York City, NY November 20-21, 2009 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Toronto, ON 2009.11.22 L’Olympia Montréal, QC 2009.11.24 Fillmore Detroit, MI 2009.11.25 Riviera Chicago, IL 2009.11.27 Riverside Theatre Milwaukee, WI 2009.11.28 First Avenue Minneapolis, MN 2009.11.29 Midland Theatre Kansas City, MO 2009.12.01 Gothic Theatre Denver, CO 2009.12.03 The Pearl Las Vegas, NV 2009.12.04 Club Nokia Los Angeles, CA 2009.12.05 Regency Ballroom San Francisco, CA 2009.12.07 Moore Theater Seattle, WA 2010 January 26, 2010 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL January 28, 2010 Citibank Hall, Rio De Janeiro, BRA January 29, 2010 Credicard Hall, São Paulo, BRA January 31, 2010 Chevrolet Hall, Belo Horizonte, BRA February 3, 2010 Pepsi On Stage, Porto Alegre, BRA February 5-6, 2010 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG February 8, 2010 Estadio Monumental, Lima, PER February 10, 2010 Plaza de Toros, Quito, ECU February 12, 2010 Anfiteatro de Sambil, Caracas, VEN February 15, 2010 Auditorio Telmex, Guadalajara, MEX February 16, 2010 Auditorio Nacional, Ciudad de México, MEX February 18, 2010 Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, MEX February 19, 2010 Expo Tampico, Tampico, MEX 2010.03.01 Zénith, Lille, FRA 2010.03.02 Palladium, Köln, GER 2010.03.03 Zénith, Strasbourg, FRA 2010.03.05 Zénith Nantes Métropole, Nantes, FRA 2010.03.07 La Patinoire Mériadeck, Bordeaux, FRA 2010.03.08 Zénith, Toulouse, FRA 2010.03.10 Campo Pequeno, Lisbon, POR 2010.03.12 Palacio Vistalegre, Madrid, SPA 2010.03.13 Pavello Olimpic de Badalona, Barcelona, SPA 2010.03.16 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY 2010.03.17 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI 2010.03.19 Le Galaxie, Amnéville, FRA 2010.03.21 La Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 2010.03.22 Zénith, Paris, FRA 2010.03.23 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED 2010.03.25 Forest National, Brussels, BEL 2010.03.27 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER 2010.03.31 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 2010.04.02 Le Liberté, Rennes, FRA 2010.04.03 Le Grand Hall, Tours, FRA 2010.04.04 Zénith, Limoges, FRA 2010.04.06 Zénith, Pau, FRA 2010.04.07 Zénith, Montpellier, FRA 2010.04.09 Arena, Geneva, SUI 2010.04.10 Palais Nikaia, Nice, FRA 2010.04.12 Zénith, Paris, FRA 2010.04.13 Zénith, Rouen, FRA 2010.04.14 Zénith, Amiens, FRA 2010.05.20 SC Yubileyniy, St. Petersburg, RUS 2010.05.21 SCCH Rossia, Moscow, RUS 2010.05.31 Zenith, Paris, FRA 2010.06.01 Le Grand Hall, Tours, FRA 2010.06.03 Zénith, Montpellier, FRA 2010.06.04 Zénith, Pau, FRA 2010.06.06 Zénith, Limoges, FRA 2010.06.07 Le Liberté, Rennes, FRA 2010.06.09 Thomond Park Stadium, Limerick, IRE 2010.06.11 Zénith, Rouen, FRA June 12, 2010 Zénith, Amiens, FRA 2010.06.14 Arena, Geneva, SUI 2010.06.18 Palais Nikaia, Nice, FRA 2010.06.29 Live at The Marquee, Cork, IRE 2010.07.03 Heineken Jammin’ Festival, Venezia, ITY 2010.07.05 Roma Rock Festival, Rome, ITY 2010.07.06 Villa Fidelia, Spello, ITY 2010.07.08 Reggia di Venaria, Torino, ITY 2010.07.10 Bospop, Weert, NED 2010.07.12 Festival de Poupet, Saint-Malô-du-Bois, FRA 2010.07.14 Theatro Vrachon Melina Merkouri, Athina, GRE 2010.07.16 Forestglade Festival, Wiesen, AUT 2010.07.17 Colours of Ostrava Festival, Ostrava, CZR 2010.07.20 Stadionul Arcul De Triumf, Bucharest, ROM 2010.07.22 Macka Küçükçiftlik Park, Istanbul, TUR 2010.07.23 Seaside Beach Club Çeşme, Izmir, TUR 2010.07.28 Plaza de Toros, Motril, SPA 2010.07.30 Arena Sound Festival, Burriana, SPA 2010.07.31 Palma Arena, Mallorca, SPA 2010.08.02 Festival de la Cité, Carcassonne, FRA 2010.08.04 Lokerse Feesten, Lokeren, BEL 2010.08.06 40° Festival Interceltique, Lorient, FRA 2010.08.08 La Foire aux Vins d’Alsace, Colmar, FRA September 22, 2010 Expo Tampico, Tampico, MEX September 24-25, 2010 Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, MEX September 27-28 & 30, 2010 Auditorio Nacional, Ciudad de México, MEX October 2, 2010 Foro Imperial, Acapulco, MEX October 5-6, 2010 Anfiteatro de Sambil, Caracas, VEN October 8, 2010 Forum de Valencia, Valencia, VEN October 12, 2010 Citibank Hall, Rio De Janeiro, BRA October 14, 2010 Credicard Hall, São Paulo, BRA October 16, 2010 Stage Music Park, Florianópolis, BRA October 19, 2010 Ginásio Nilson Nelson, Brasilia, BRA October 22, 2010 Chevrolet Hall, Recife, BRA October 23, 2010 Siará Hall, Fortaleza, BRA 2011 June 18, 2011 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (London Feis 2011) July 8, 2011 Tallinn, EST (Õllesummer 2011) July 16, 2011 Porto, POR (Marés Vivas 2011) July 23, 2011 Jakarta, INDO (Java Rockin’land Festival 2011) July 26, 2011 Shanghai, CHN (Grand Stage) July 28, 2011 Mastercard Center, Wukesong Arena, Beijing, CHN July 30, 2011 Nangang Exhibition Hall, Taipei, TAI August 1, 2011 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore, SIN 2012 THE CRANBERRIES ROSES TOUR 2012 2012.03.15 The Trusts Arena, Auckland, NZ 2012.03.17 Melbourne, AUS (F1 Rocks in Melbourne) 2012.03.18 Melbourne, AUS (F1 Rocks in Melbourne) 2012.03.20 Wollongong Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, AUS 2012.03.21 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS 2012.03.22 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS 2012.03.24 Riverstage, Brisbane, AUS 2012.03.26 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS 2012.03.28 WA Athletics Stadium, Perth, AUS 2012.03.28 Derwent Entertainment Centre, Glenorchy, AUS 2012.04.02 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore, SIN 2012.04.04 Stadium Negara, Kuala Lumpur, MAL 2012.04.06 TICC, Taipei, TAI 2012.04.08 HK Convention & Exhibition Centre, Hong Kong, CHN 2012.04.10 Smart Araneta Coliseum, Manila, PHI 2012.05.02 Terminal 5, New York City, NY 2012.05.04 Terminal 5, New York City, NY 2012.05.05 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 2012.05.08 Métropolis, Montréal, QC 2012.05.09 Sound Academy, Toronto, ON 2012.05.11 House of Blues, Boston, MA 2012.05.12 MGM Grand Theater, Mashantucket, CT 2012.05.14 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 2012.05.16 Riviera, Chicago, IL 2012.05.17 The Brick, Minneapolis, MN 2012.05.19 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 2012.06.18 HMV Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2012.06.20 Grand Rex, Paris, FRA 2012.06.22 Ruoms, FRA (Ardèche Aluna Festival) 2012.06.24 Zimný štadión Ondreja Nepelu, Bratislava, SLK 2012.06.25 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER 2012.06.26 Torwar, Warsaw, POL 2012.06.29 Zagreb, CRO (INmusic Festival) 2012.06.30 Anfiteatro Camerini, Piazzola sul Brenta, ITY 2012.07.02 Cavea Auditorium, Rome, ITY 2012.07.04 Arena Civica, Milan, ITY 2012.07.06 Zénith, Toulouse, FRA 2012.07.07 Cognac, FRA (Festival Cognac Blues Passions) 2012.07.09 Poble Espanyol, Barcelona, SPA 2012.07.10 Palacio Vistalegre, Madrid, SPA 2012.07.14 Beiteddine Palace, Beit ed-Dine, LEB 2012.10.02 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2012.10.04 Sant Jordi Club, Barcelona, SPA 2012.10.05 Palacio Vistalegre, Madrid, SPA 2012.10.08 Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin, GER 2012.10.11 Romexpo Pavilionul Central, Bucharest, ROM 2012.10.13 Incheba Expo Aréna, Bratislava, SLK 2012.10.14 Torwar, Warsaw, POL 2012.10.25 Zénith, Toulouse, FRA 2012.10.28 PalaFabris, Padova, ITY 2012.10.29 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY 2012.10.31 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY 2012.11.02 Rockhal, Esch-sur-Alzette, LUX 2012.11.04 Lotto Arena, Antwerp, BEL 2012.11.05 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED 2012.11.07 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI 2012.11.10 Zénith, Caen, FRA 2012.11.11 Zénith, Orléans, FRA 2012.11.14 Zénith, Strasbourg, FRA 2012.11.16 Zénith Oméga, Toulon, FRA 2012.11.17 Le Summum, Grenoble, FRA 2012.11.19 Zénith d’Auvergne, Clermont-Ferrand, FRA 2012.11.20 La Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 2012.11.22 Parc des Expositions de Penfeld, Brest, FRA 2012.11.24 Zénith, Nantes, FRA 2012.11.25 Zénith, Paris, FRA 2012.11.27 Zénith, Lille, FRA 2012.11.29 Bank Austria Halle Gasometer B, Vienna, AUT 2012.11.30 Tipsport Aréna, Prague, CZR 2012.12.02 Kesselhaus, Munich, GER 2012.12.04 Hala Sportova, Belgrade, SER 2012.12.08 Elispace, Beauvais, FRA 2012.12.09 L’Axone, Montbéliard, FRA 2013 March 25, 2013 Plaza de Armas, Zacatecas, MEX (Cancelled appearance at Festival Cultural Zacatecas) December 7, 2013 Auditorium Conciliazione, Roma, ITY ("Concerto di Natale" performing "Letting Go", "Silent Night" (duet with Elisa Toffoli), "Away In A Manger" & "Happy Xmas, War Is Over" (finale with all the artists together). Broadcast on Italian TV on December 24th) December 31, 2013 Merchant’s Quay, Limerick, IRE (Dolores O’ Riordan prrformed with the “Irish Chamber Orchestra at Limerick's City of Culture New Years Eve concert) 2014 April 23, 2014 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (cancelled appearance by Dolores O’Riordan at a Zuccchero concert) September 20, 2014 Crescent Hall, Limerick, IRE (Mike & Noel Hogan performed with The Pigtown Fling) 2016 May 13, 2016 Dolan’s Warehouse, Limerick, IRE (Postponed until September 16th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 16, 2016 Whelan’s, Dublin, IRE (Postponed until September 19th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 18, 2016 Bush Hall, London, ENG (Postponed until September 21st. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 20, 2016 Divan du Monde, Paris, FRA (Postponed until September 22nd. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 23, 2016 Tunnel Club, Milano, ITY (Postponed until September 23rd. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 24, 2016 Lido, Berlin, GER (Postponed until September 25th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) May 26, 2016 Caracol, Madrid, SPA (Postponed until September 27th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) June 3, 2016 Arena Lublin, Lublin, POL June 9, 2016 Festi’neuch, Neuchâtel, SUI June 11, 2016 Festival Jardins Pedralbes, Barcelona, SPA July 1, 2016 La Nuit de l’Erdre, Nort-sur-Erdre, FRA July 7, 2016 Festival Cognac Blues Passions, Cognac, FRA July 9, 2016 Bospop, Weert, NED August 12, 2016 La Foire aux Vins d’Alsace, Colmar, FRA August 13, 2016 Fête du bruit dans Landerneau, Landerneau, FRA (cancelled) August 26-28, 2016 Moon Palace Arena, Cancún, MEX (postponed until February 10-12, 2017) September 16, 2016 Dolan’s Warehouse, Limerick, IRE (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 13th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 17, 2016 Cyprus Avenue, Cork, IRE (Cancelled. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 19, 2016 Whelan’s, Dublin, IRE (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 16th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 21, 2016 Bush Hall, London, ENG (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 18th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 22, 2016 Divan du Monde, Paris, FRA (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 20th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 23, 2016 Tunnel Club, Milano, ITY (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 23rd. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 25, 2016 Lido, Berlin, GER (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 24th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) September 27, 2016 Caracol, Madrid, SPA (Cancelled after being from rescheduled from May 26th. D.A.R.K. Featuring Dolores O’Riordan) December 17, 2016 Festival Vivo X El Rock 8, Lima, PER 2017 February 10-12, 2017 Moon Palace Arena, Cancún, MEX (rescheduled from August 26-28, 2016) May 1, 2017 Hala Stulecia – Pergola, Wrocław, POL May 2, 2017 Admiralspalast, Berlin, GER May 4-5, 2017 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 7, 2017 Rockhal, Esch-sur-Alzette, LUX May 8, 2017 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL May 10, 2017 Koninklijk Theater, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) May 12, 2017 Le Nouveau Siècle, Lille, FRA May 13, 2017 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 17, 2017 Waterfront, Belfast, NI May 18, 2017 Bord Gáis Energy Theatre, Dublin, IRE May 20, 2017 London Palladium, London, ENG May 22, 2017 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (cancelled) May 24, 2017 Sage, Gateshead, ENG (cancelled) May 25, 2017 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled) May 27, 2017 Barbican, York, ENG (cancelled) May 28, 2017 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) May 30, 2017 Le Vinci, Tours, FRA (cancelled) May 31, 2017 Amphithéâtre, Lyon, FRA (cancelled) June 2, 2017 Cité des Congrès, Nantes, FRA (cancelled) June 4, 2017 Auditori de Forum, Barcelona, SPA (cancelled) June 5, 2017 Wizink Center, Madrid, SPA (cancelled) June 7, 2017 Le Silo, Marseille, FRA (cancelled) June 9, 2017 Palais des Congrès, Salle Erasme, Strasbourg, FRA (cancelled) June 10, 2017 Théatre du Léman, Geneva, SUI (cancelled) June 12, 2017 Teatro degli Arcimboldi, Milano, ITY (cancelled) June 16, 2017 Rai, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) June 23, 2017 Postepay Sound, Piazzola sul Brenta, ITY (cancelled) June 24, 2017 Visarno Arena, Ippodromo del Visarno, Firenze, ITY (cancelled) June 26, 2017 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Roma, ITY (cancelled) June 27, 2017 Arena della Regina, Cattolica, ITY (cancelled) July 29, 2017 Trollrock, Beitostølen, NOR (cancelled) August 3, 2017 Expofacic, Cantanhede, POR (cancelled) August 5, 2017 Starlite Marbella, La Cantera, Marbella, SPA (cancelled) August 7, 2017 Festival Internacional de Música de Cambrils, Cambrils, SPA (cancelled) August 8, 2017 Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival, Monte-Carlo, MON (cancelled) August 11, 2017 Fête du bruit dans Landerneau, Landerneau, FRA (cancelled) August 13, 2017 Théâtre Antique d’Orange, Orange, FRA (cancelled) September 11, 2017 Schermerhorn Symphony Center, Nashville, TN (cancelled) September 13, 2017 The Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA (cancelled) September 15-16, 2017 Terminal 5, New York City, NY (cancelled) September 18, 2017 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (cancelled) September 20, 2017 The Fillmore, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) September 21, 2017 House of Blues, Boston, MA (cancelled) September 23, 2017 Place des Arts, Montréal, QC (cancelled) September 24, 2017 Rebel, Toronto, ON (cancelled) September 26, 2017 The Fillmore, Detroit, MI (cancelled) September 28, 2017 Riviera, Chicago, IL (cancelled) September 29, 2017 Stir Cove at Harrah’s Casino, Council Bluffs, IA (cancelled) October 1, 2017 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO (cancelled) October 4, 2017 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (cancelled) October 6, 2017 The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled)